Twisted Feelings
by ST Gater
Summary: Valkyr. Broken, tortured, empty. When a mysterious figure from her past is sent to kill Alad V, he finds her and frees her. She breaks down in his comforting presence, but as she does, she begins to feel something dark boiling up inside her. He wants her to let go, to succumb to it. To her rage, sadism, brutality. He will give her her revenge and something more. His twisted love.


**OC POV**

 **000**

He walked through halls, corridor through corridor. His armor was covered in blood. His greatsword was covered in blood.

Behind him was a trail of dead corpus. The Lotus had sent him and had requested to exterminate Alad V. As he walked, he could hear the sloshy sounds of his feet walking through the blood.

He walked up to a room with a sign that was labeled 'Experimental Prototype Lab'. It hissed open quietly and he could see a couple of scientists mumbling to one another while covering what seemed to be some sort of operating table tilted upwards.

Who he saw on it through the cracks of the two figures made his blood boil with rage.

Valkyr.

Hung there, like some trophy for these sick monsters.

He knew this Valkyr.

He knew her before she had suddenly disappeared.

He slowly approached the two from behind and saw a clearer view of her. She wasn't moving. She was completely limp.

His sharp fingers twitched at the sight and he suddenly grabbed one of the scientists' head from behind and twisted it with a sickening crack. The other one let out a scream and backed up until he had grabbed them by their head with both of his hands, slowly digging the sharp fingertips inside then ripping it apart into two while it had still been connecting to the neck.

He let the body drop and he turned around to face her.

She had been staring at him.

 **Valkyr POV**

She hurt. She hurt a lot. The pain was maddening to her, yet she found some peace of mind seeing this familiar frame standing in front of her, staring back at her as she stared at him.

She knew this frame...

She let out a small sob as he walked up to her and gently pressed his head against hers.

She felt ugly, vulnerable, violated, weak.

She was tortured to insanity and experimented on by that disgusting corpus, Alad V. The way he stared at her while she was restrained by her bonds. She wanted to scream, she did scream, but it was never at him. Her voice was far too gone to scream at him, and now for the first time after so long, she can finally feel herself sobbing as she feels his head pressed softly against hers.

She watches him bring his head up and start working on getting her out of the binds.

She's going to be free.

After so long.

Then she feels her binds being torn off, one after the other. She had no strength in her, she fell forward against his large frame and felt his arms enclose around her.

It was warm.

Oh, she had never felt so safe again.

This frame. This frame who none other could match. Who always stayed hidden away in the shadows. Always observed and hid away instead of interacted and put himself out there with all the others.

"Ragnarok... Ragnarok..." She whispered quietly against his chest.

"You're safe now, Valkyr..." She heard his deep voice tell her in the softest way he could.

It was soothing.

"You know why I'm here. Me and you both want the same thing." He spoke normal now.

She knew what he was talking about.

Him...

That ugly excuse of a living specimen.

Alad V.

It made her tremble. She felt it all coming back to her now. Her claws raked against Ragnarok's frame softly, but he must've ignored the pain.

She knew that he could ignore any type of pain given to him.

That was who he was. He was a being who was there to bring an end to you if he ever targeted you. He was your end. Your destruction. Your Ragnarok.

But him and her... It was something different...

He was a being to be feared. Not controlled by anyone or anything. It was his choice to observe her in the dark that he hid himself away in.

Before all this...

Before she was tortured, torn apart, broken. He destroyed who she used to be. The beautiful Gersemi her. All because of him. She despised him. Hated him. He did this to her. He destroyed her. She started letting out soft cries against Ragnarok's chest that soon turn into wails of suffering and anger. She breaks down in the arms of this being who she knew she could be the most vulnerable in front of. He holds her through her pain.

Holds her close.

Holds her tightly.

She was a jewel and now she's ugly just like the monster she wanted to murder in the most brutal way possible.

He'd let her do it.

That's how Ragnarok was.

He always appreciated frames who would succumb to their rage. Let it flow out.

More and more she became angry, hateful, disgusted. It made her tremble, twitch, dig her claws into his frame enough to draw his own blood, her cries turned into screams of rage. She shook violently. She began feeling numb at first, but then there was a sudden surge of energy inside of her. She fell deep inside these new feelings of strength and energy. It was a dark, dark place, but she embraced it.

It felt warm.

It felt safe.

But also terrifying altogether.

And when she looked up, she could only witness one of the most twisted things possible that gave her the permission to let go.

To free these new brutal desires.

His twisted smile.

Yes... Somehow he was a frame, yet he wasn't...

She didn't know what he was.

He was a monster.

A monster who held some sort of twisted feelings for her?

Did he enjoy seeing her break down?

Cry out in rage?

Then she heard his voice, and oh, it was so close... So... Precious...

"Let your beautiful rage unleash itself..."

Those were all the words she needed to hear now.

She succumbs to her rage.

She lets out a scream and she feels her energy surge. Things are white for only a moment, and the both of them are standing.

When she looks down, she notices her hands and moves her fingers around.

Claws made from energy on both of hands and a large aura of energy in the shape of a dome that surrounds the both of them.

Now she was going to murder Alad.

 **000**

Her hysteria. Her large red claws that cut through everything that dared try to stop her. She screamed and roared. Cried out in her rage with her newfound strength. Screams so blood curdling they would send the corpus into terror, fear, so much it would paralyze them.

Yet there he was as she danced in the blood and gore of bodies being dismembered, guts and blood flying everywhere on her.

He was smiling.

Sharp teeth of a monster.

That could rip into her at any moment, and anyone else who he used his teeth on.

Smiling.

She felt dirty.

It was a new sadistic pleasure she felt overwhelming her entire body.

His blood red eyes staring at her.

It made her feel hot inside.

And before she knew it, she looked around and behold, a large blood bath inside of one huge corridor. Filled with dismembered corpus, their guts, their blood.

It was all over her.

She felt dirty.

More.

 **000**

She had found Alad V.

Crying over his dead Zanuka.

The robot who was created from parts of her that he ripped away.

It was ugly.

Ragnarok's sword jammed right through the head of his pet. It was really a weapon to behold.

Something that could be far faster and stronger than the Galatine itself.

The way he had moved with it.

It was unlike any stance and flow she had ever seen before.

He was doing the impossible.

He was impossible.

A monster.

She approached Alad V while he was still on the ground and everyone else dead but him. She felt his presence beside her.

She slowly knelt down and crawled up to Alad on all fours, like a creature that had just found its prey.

She whispered in her broken voice to him.

"Do you have a heart inside of you, Alad?"

Then she let out a loud scream and dug her claws inside of his chest. She tore through him. Blood splattered all over her. Pieces of guts. She stayed there until there was nothing left inside of his lifeless corpse.

And now, she was free.

She has had her revenge.

Given to her by the one thing only who was standing behind her.

She slowly looked over her shoulder at him and saw him still standing there.

With something burning in his eyes.

He was no longer smiling.

She felt dirty again.

She slowly stood up and turned around to face him and began approaching him until she stood but a couple inches away from him.

She could feel the heat from him now.

It made her feel so alive.

She lowered her head in shame and spoke in a quiet voice.

"I don't want these twisted feelings..."

She heard his deep voice speak.

"Why not?"

She wrapped her arms around herself. Her blood and guts covered self.

"I feel dirty... Shameful..."

Burning...

"You have no right to feel these things after what happened?"

She looked up at him.

"No... I..."

"Do not be afraid." He said to her.

"Do not be embarrassed."

She held herself more.

"But I'm... Dirty..."

He stepped closer to her and she leaned back as he leaned himself down to her length, his face nearly touching hers. She saw his beautiful blood red eyes burning.

"You look as beautiful as ever, Valkyr..."

She felt his arms wrap around her tightly and pull her against him.

Oh...

It was that familiar heat again.

"Even more beautiful than what you already were."

She stared at him.

She wanted to be closer to him now.

She never wanted to leave his side.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly and forced herself against him. She wanted to feel him. She let out soft sighs and gasps as she felt his hands begin to explore her blood soaked body. His heat mixing with the blood's heat, making her heat burn like a raging fire.

She buried her head against neck and succumbed to him.

And later when they had finally left this disgusting station, there they both were.

Her and him, bodies pressed together as he pinned her against the wall, feeling all of her new body. Her curves, her arch, her ass, everything.

She felt him deep inside of her. Her arms tightening around his neck as his teeth were sunk deep into her neck. She pulled him closer.

Closer.

She felt so alive. She moaned. She let her head fall back against the wall as he ravaged her inside this large ship with a dark interior and dim lit red lights that reflected off their melded bodies.

She squeezed her legs around him to bring him deeper inside her. Their bodies moving in perfect sync with each other as she felt his sharp fingertips scrape against her ass.

Her claws sunk into his back and scratched down hard. She felt his warm blood against her fingers. It drove her sadistic pleasure wild.

She clawed his back more, and more, and more, but he never stopped.

She didn't want him to stop.

Even when she felt him flood her completely inside and she screamed loudly enough that it drove her energy out of control and her red claws revealed themselves once again, clawing and scraping against his body.

He didn't stop.

His tongue trailed itself along her neck and shoulder and made her shiver and tremble. As he began speeding up his thrusts, she felt herself once again close to coming undone.

He held her tightly with his one strong arm while his other slammed against the wall and clawed against it. Her legs and arms tightened more than what they already were, and her claws dug deep inside of him.

And then they both came apart together.

Her moans and screams mixed with his soft groans and hisses.

She was twisted.

So was he.

He accepted her anyways.

This new, twisted, broken, dirty form of hers.

She felt alive again.

He made her feel alive again.

Oh, she loved it...

These new twisted feelings inside of her.


End file.
